Origin of Sexy Jutsu
by atriptothegreatbeyond
Summary: Five years after the Kyūbi attack Naruto is living out on the streets and eating out of dumpsters. When a mysterious woman named M brings him into a slightly better life in the middle of Jiraiya's spy network. Watch as Naruto goes on the adventure that causes him to create his Sexy Jutsu. I do not own Naruto. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Origin of Sexy Jutsu

Chapter 1: M and the clamor of the dumpster

**Authors note: **Hi fan-fiction this is my first story on fan-fiction. I've been thinking about how Jiraiya's spy network might work for a few months now. And then put it together with how I thought Naruto might bump into it.

This is not a Minato/ Kushina escape the seal or help Naruto story or a friend Kyūbi story. I just don't like how everyone ignores that they are always with Naruto watching everything he does. And I like to use them for comic relief. Plus Kushina is Awesome.

Also I do not have a pairings as of yet because Naruto is five in my story right now. If this story lasts long enough for Naruto to become a genin then I will take any reasonable suggestions for a pairing. Only rule is anyone paired with Naruto can't be younger than him by two years or older than him by five years. I am will to tweak the age of the character (within reason) to accommodate if a certain character becomes more popular.

I'm rating this story M for safety. Please review. I will update the next chapter when this story hits ten reviews. Thanks for reading.

Format

Normal Speech: I do not own Naruto.

_Normal thoughts: I do not own Naruto._

**Tailed Beast / Summons speech: I do not own Naruto. **

_**Tailed Beast / Summons Thought: I do not own Naruto. **_

Reanimation/ dead (anything Edo-Tensei / Minato/ Kushina in seal) Speech: I do not own Naruto.

_Reanimation/ dead (anything Edo-Tensei / Minato/ Kushina in seal) thought: I do not own Naruto. _

Summary: Five years after the Kyūbi attack Naruto is living out on the streets and eating out of dumpsters. When a mysterious woman named M brings him into a slightly better life in the middle of Jiraiya's spy network.

Chapter 1: M and the clamor of the dumpster

After the Kyūbi attack the village was in shambles and the Third Hokage was forced to take over. The things fixed first in the village was the funeral for the lost, then the reconstruction of the village. Then the posturing that fallows an event like this in the ninja world. When things started to settle down the third was able to focus on a new problem. That problem was a little boy named Naruto.

The past few weeks fallowing the Kyūbi attack Naruto was in a place of safety either with the third himself, the nursery ward at the hospital or with Jiraiya. But things have changed over the past few weeks. Jiraiya left the village to keep the spy network running and to do a few side missions that needed his attention. The Third was now reinstated as the Hokage. And unfortunately the hospital was no longer an option because Naruto was no longer suffering from chakra poisoning as a result of the sealing. At the moment Naruto was in a small cradle under the hokage's desk away from the eyes of those that would cause him harm and unheard by anyone other than the Third due to a selective silencing seal.

At the moment the Third could think of two possible options of what to do with Naruto. Option number one, find a Shinobi or Kunoichi (preferably from ANBU or one of the Elites) that could be spared at the moment and task them with the care of Naruto until he is old enough to take care of himself. On top of the list of was his student Tsunade, followed by a few elites from the Thirds generation that were retired but still wanted to help their village after the currant disaster. The third decided to first try this option.

A Month later the third was disappointed when option number one ended up failing miserably. Tsunade to his surprise did come back to the village to give raising Naruto a try. But unfortunately after a month in the village she refused the job.

The third was saddened that things did not work out between Tsunade and the village mainly because when his student came back it really looked like she was going to try to stay. A day after he summoned her, she came to the village healed the people that were still injured and took care of Baby Naruto. It brought great joy to his heart and to Tsunades and many benefits for himself the village and little Naruto.

The village prospered from Tsunade's arrival. She took over the car of the fallen shinobi and the injured civilians in the hospital. Within a few weeks all of his injured shinobi were back in fighting condition. She wasn't running the hospital just healing the injured. But the shinobi she healed being back helped the village greatly and took a lot of pressure off the hokage's back. There was also the advantage of having two of the sannin in the village at all times to scare away any enemy that had thoughts of attacking. Tsunades mere presence in the village boosted moral.

The Hokage also personally benefited from Tsunade's presence in the village. Tsunade made time to see him when he had time for a break. Her visits with him and little Naruto helped fill the tired, stressed, and mourning hokage with feelings of family that helped fill some of the space in his heart that was left empty when his dear wife left him during the Kyūbi attack.

When she found out that her old teacher and his sons weren't even eating with him or each other. And couldn't even stand being in the same room with each other after the third was reinstated. She started the habit of dragging all three of the Sarutobi boys to senju clan compound and forcing them to eat a proper meal with her, Naruto and her apprentice. The third was sure if it wasn't for these forced nightly dinners he would have completely lost his family. Even now with Tsunade gone he was having trouble keeping his family together.

But Naruto was the one who benefitted the most from Tsunade being in the village. The whole month that Tsunade spent in the village everyone forgot that Naruto was the Kyūbi Jinchūriki. Many started to think that Naruto was Tsunade's son or grandson and treated him just like Tsunade and her brother were treated as children. There was also the fact that she spoiled Naruto in all of her free time. To Tsunade Naruto was the last link to her family.

Before the loss of her lover she wanted to start a family a big family. To many Tsunade was a ruff, uncaring, brute women that only cared about gambling and guzzling sake. But those who knew her knew differently. Tsunade was a ninja second and a nurturer first. This could be seen in the mother hen-ing of her brother, the love she had for Dan, the care and perfection she put in to the healing of the injured, the way she took in her apprentice when she was alone, the moments she would give food to a starving child and most recently it was shown in her care of Naruto.

Tsunade hid her bleeding heart behind her ruff exterior protecting herself from the loss that she had no more room to suffer. Sometimes the third felt guilty for making her a ninja; it only brought her pain and was never part of her dream. When Tsunade was growing up in the Senju clan she didn't want to be a ninja even though she looked up to her grandfather very much. Tsunade always wanted to be a healer. Over the years the pain of being a ninja and of her loved ones being a ninja slowly begain to tear at her heart and was still a fresh pain even a few months after the Kyūbi attack.

The month in the village she pushed aside the pain and the night mares of loved ones lost and tried to stay and fulfill her duty because she was needed. And because Naruto needed her and he could have very possibly be her only living family. But in the end the stain of being in the village was too much and she had to leave. She offered to take Naruto with her but that unfortunately was not an option due to a young Jinchūriki needing to stay in the village and the increased lack of security outside of the village.

The past week the third hokage had gone back to trying to take care of the child while he contacted the elites on his lists. While they did not hold any malic towards Naruto they all said no. There were many in the village that would hurt anyone and their family that would try to protect Naruto. There was also the possibility that Naruto could slightly lose it to the tailed best and send a partial or fully formed Kyūbi to attack their families. Many of the older elites retired to protect their families and taking in Naruto was not in their best interest.

Option one completely failing left the hokage to turn to option number two. Option number two was to have Naruto admitted to the orphanage recently built for all the orphans from the war and the Kyūbi attack with rotating ANBU squads to insure his security and fair treatment. Option number two could be easily implemented the only problem was it would cost a lot and the village orphan fund would not cover it. The orphan fund would cover the cost of his general care but not the security. Funding the ANBU team would be the problem.

The first place that the Third looked for the funds was the Hokage protection fund. This fund was put into purpose to fund the ANBU guards of the Hokage and the family of the Hokage. The third soon found that he could not use this fund due to Minato no longer being the active Hokage. It was then that the third remembered that this had been a problem sense the second Hokage's time when the first Hokage's three year old daughter was killed the day after her guards were dismissed. It was also a problem early on in his first rule of the village when Nawaki was targeted and killed in an attack on the village in the hopes that it would kill village moral in the war. The third realized this was a problem he wished he had fixed before. But realized trying fix it now would be too late for Naruto.

It was then that the third was able to find the funds for Naruto's security. He would have to pay for Naruto's protection with his inheritance from his parents. The Third looked at the picture of Minato's picture and knew that he would approve of his actions. At least until he could change the policies around the Hokage protection fund.

The very next day the third would be found in Minato's and Kushina's house dividing up their belongings between items to be sold to the highest bidder, things that were best keep by the hokage for village security and family heirlooms to be sealed and put aside for Naruto. Within the month all of the belongings of the forth hokage and his wife were sold or put away for safe keeping. Their house was sold to a family of nobles that bought the house out of the novelty of living in a place that was once the home of a hokage. And Naruto was left in the care of the Konohagakure no Sato's Little Leaf Orphanage with his ANBU guards made out of what was left of his parent's former guards and friends in ANBU.

This system lead to a happy life for Naruto he was sheltered and protected and thanks to his ANBU guards watch full eyes he was well treated by the workers at the orphanage. Other than being herded away from the other kids and the cold stares he received in public Naruto's early childhood was good for a Jinchūriki. The problem with this system was Naruto's inheritance did not last forever. By the time Naruto turned five all of his money was gone eaten away by paying the ANBU B-S rank guard missions to protect him.

The last thing that the hokage wanted to do was get rid of the gaud but he had no more options left. The hokage still had hope that the Naruto would be ok. The workers at the orphanage had keep quiet about Naruto living there and provided him with needed care. The third believed that Naruto's care would continue when the ANBU were not around. But the third still knew that Naruto would still need to be guarded by ANBU occasionally when he would be more prone to an attack. On these instances the third decided he would pay for the security of the boy he thought of as his grandchild he also was going to see if Jiraiya would help. He also had a few ANBU such as Kakashi volunteer to watch Naruto free of charge during times he was in danger. This left Naruto completely unprotected one week after his fifth birthday. _

Five years and three weeks after the Kyūbi attack

It had been a weird few weeks for Naruto. It had started out so well. It started with Naruto turning five and the third hokage personally taking him out for ramen. The third gave him a scroll on the hokage's and a starter kit all students get the year before they enter the academy to prepare them for what is expected of an academy student. Then when he came home in his room was a frog backpack and inside was a stuffed frog plushy he named Gama-sama and a frog wallet that Naruto named Gama-hime (predecessor to gama-chan). Beside the backpack was a pair of goggles and an orange shrunken and kunai holder filled with wooden shrunken and kunai. Naruto's last present wrapped in whirlpool wrapping paper was a set of child sized shinobi chainmail, old-fashioned shinobi armor and arm and risk grads, there was even a helmet. Naruto wondered how hurt someone thought he could get. Naruto thought that his shinobi gear was cool. The only thing he didn't like was the helmet. He gave that to one of the younger kids that was always tripping on his shoe laces.

Naruto spent that first week after his fifth birthday practicing his ninja skills with his starter kit and by going on adventures with Gama-sama to find and protect Gama-hime. Naruto even got a few of the ANBU to play along he would find one of them and give the ANBU -chan Gama-hime and they would hide with their cool ANBU jutsu then Naruto would look all over for them and when he found them he would throw his shrunken and kunai at them. They even complemented him when he found them. While Naruto didn't think this was special it amazed his ANBU and showed that he had great promise to be a sensory Ninja one day. As reword for his skill and as a good bye to Naruto the ANBU stay a little bit more out of the open to be with the child they had watched for years. This week became the best week of Naruto's life.

When the week was over Naruto was saddened when he looked for the ANBU and couldn't find them anymore he figured that they must have gotten in trouble for playing with him or that he must have done something wrong. Naruto was sad to see his friends' gone but decided to train extra hard to make them proud when they come back. His first day without ANBU guards passed for Naruto like any other. But while Naruto played, the staff of the Orphanage was holding a meeting. With the ANBU gone they saw it as their opportunity to get rid of Naruto. They decided that killing Naruto was not an option because even though the third hokage had dropped the ANBU guards he still cared deeply for Naruto and would visit him once every two weeks. Also only a select few of the workers wanted him dead many just did not want to be near the child that held the monster fox, others even liked Naruto but felt that he could be a danger to the other children. The workers of the orphanage decided that if the third was dropping Naruto's ANBU guard and would not remove Naruto to a care facility away from other children then they would have to remove Naruto from the premises.

That first night after the ANBU left one of the orphanage workers that liked Naruto packed up all of Naruto's belonging into his new backpack and added a sleeping bag and some ration bars that they give to kids for survival practice, she also added a big canteen so Naruto would be ok for at least the next few days. The second day after the ANBU left Naruto was carried far into the forest along with a group of nine and ten year olds from the orphanage who were on this trip to practice ninja skills. When they got to an open clearing near a stream Naruto was told he had to take a nap because he was the youngest and that if he wanted to participate then he would have to behave. While Naruto was napping the orphanage workers applied a gen-jutsu to the other children that showed Naruto pulling a prank that hurt one of the care givers and then running away saying that he would never come back. The care givers then brought all the children back to the orphanage and pretended to look for Naruto. When the third came in two weeks later they told him that Naruto was hiding from him because he was mad that the third took his ANBU friends away. The third believed this because he checked up on Naruto using his crystal ball the day after the ANBU left and found a upset Naruto looking for the ANBU. He also looked for Naruto in his crystal ball the day of the missed visit and saw Naruto in the woods practicing his kunai throwing and asking Gama-hime what she thought the ANBU -chans were doing. Seeing Naruto fine playing with his birthday presents the third hokage continued his belief that Naruto was fine.

Two days after hokage's visit to the Orphanage and two and a half weeks after Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage

It was one of the rare rainy cold nights in the leaf village it was making the normally bright street of Konohagakure's red light district dull and grey the only light that could be seen came from the garden among the leaves pub. On this night Naruto has left the safety of his hide out on a quest to find food. Seeing the light up flowers Naruto wrongly assumes that the building is a flower shop and decides that it is safe to try to find some food in their trash. Using a few crates besides the trash can as a make shift ladder Naruto opens up the lid and falls into the trash. This fortunately or unfortunately makes a loud banding noise that is herd from inside of the pub. Naruto then starts to rummage through the trash finding treasures and putting them in his bag for later use. He then finds a bottle of sake and starts to drink it, causing an avalanche of garbage to fall in on him. This then draws the attention of a few of the pub workers.

The manager a woman called M leaves the establishment to see who was in her garbage bin. She draws a kunai thinking that it's the costumer from last week who after having a little too much to drink thought he was under attack from enemy ninja and that the best place to hide was her trash bin. He then attacked one of her staff when they opened the lid to take out the trash. The idiot thinking said worker was the enemy ninja tried to blow her up with a explosive tag. It took a whole squad of ANBU to get said idiot away from her trash bin.

M silently and slowly approached the trash bin then called out to intruder/ drunken idiot. "Maroi you drunken idiot get out of my trash and go home before I call the ANBU and have them beat you to bloody pulp and bring you to the ANBU detox cell. Your wife's not on a mission this time so she'll know you've been here and in an ANBU cell when you get out shell murder you."

Very quickly the lid to the trash bin flew up and Naruto attempted to make his escape. Only to be grabbed by M. He squirmed to get free but when that didn't work he decided to plead for mercy. "Please let me go. I'm not Maroi. I don't even know who Maroi is. I'm sorry if you let me go I'll go away and never come back. Just please don't call the ANBU I don't want to go to jail. I promise that you will never see me again."

M looked down at the brat that was pleading for her mercy. He was wearing a mud covered t-shirt that was two sizes two big and had several tares and a matching mud covered pair of shorts. By his feet was a small child sized backpack filled will appeared to be garbage from her bin. She then saw the whisker marks on the boy and instantly knew that this little boy was the container of the nine tailed fox demon the creature that ended her career in ANBU.

Five years ago during the Kyūbi attack M was in ANBU and a part of the response team to delay the Kyūbi. During the attack she tried to save a civilian a one year old boy named Lee By blocking the Kyūbi chakra from hitting him. M's Body absorbed most of the Kyūbi chakra. But as a rest she recived serious chakra poisoning and the almost complete destruction of her chakra coils. If she ever uses any amount of chakra for anything it would result of the complete shutdown of her chakra coils and her death. The little boy was lucky enough to get away with only being damaged enough that he couldn't use his chakra for nin-jutsu or gen-jutsu.

Her injurious caused her to lose her spot in ANBU. It was thanks to Jiraiya that she was able to keep her presence in the shinobi world. When she was in ANBU she used to be a part of the special assignation, espionage and intelligent unit. This unit while still a part of ANBU was also a part of another division of the leaf. This division was known as Jiraiya's Girls the men in this organization were trying to get it changed to the secret leaf. But Jiraiya liked the first name better.

This organization formed the majority of Jiraiya's spy network. Jiraiya's Girls was made out of the children that failed the seconded genin exam and showed little to no skill in the ninja arts but still wanted to be a part of the shinobi system. Their counter parts that failed but needed a revamp on a few skills were either sent back to repeat the last year of the academy or sent to boot camp to have a complete over hall of their skills. The education of the men and women in Jiraiya's Girls covered how to masterfully preform a civilian job, how to get information while on their civilian cover and how to expertly get that information out to their report center without getting caught. Many thought these men and women could only be found in the bars and slut houses Jiraiya liked to frequent but they really were found everywhere. They could be your waitress, your mail man, the women in the flower shop the secretary or assistant to royalty. Jiraiya's Girls were everywhere and they keep Jiraiya well informed.

After the Kyūbi attack Jiraiya offered M a position as head of his spy network in Kohona this position was also more commonly known as the manager of the garden among the leaves pub. He also offered her a teaching position in his education center for his spy network. Now instead of being an elite ninja in ANBU she spent her days teaching winy brats stealth and how to fuck people for information or whatever else the village required. Her nights were spent managing trainees and retirees around the pub as they screwed the civilians and the elites alike for the dirt on the village. And meet with the customers that were secret plants across the village to gather their info. Her day ended with her sending her girls to bed at four o'clock in the morning and filling out a report of all the relevant information to give to the toad on her desk to deliver to Jiraiya.

M's life was nowhere near where she thought she would be at this point in her life but it wasn't bad. Did she think she would ever be Queen of the sluts in Kohona. Defiantly not. She was sure her dreams had something to do with ANBU and a latter retirement to the T&I department. But all and all her life was not bad. So when she looked at the cold little boy that housed the creature that was responsible for her currant life she decided to show him mercy.

M looked at Naruto and then barked. "Boy why were you in my trash." She waited and no answer. She tightened her grip on Naruto's arm and hissed. "Boy you have until the count of three, until I call ANBU and have them find you a nice cell. One. Two."

Naruto's face became red and he started to panic his eyes started to glossen threatening tears. He began to plead fear the dark cold ANBU cell. "I'm sorry. I was hungry. I was looking for food. Please let me go."

M glared at Naruto and spoke with and annoyed tone. "Does my trash bin look like a restaurant to you? Where's whoever takes care of you and why aren't they feeding you?"

As M grip titened and her glare spoke nothing but promised pain if he misspoke Naruto stated to break down and lose his cool. "They left me in the woods and I can't find my way back. I've been by myself forever. And. And I was hungry and I just wanted to eat. I'm Sorry I took food from your trash bin. And I've been trying to… I've been trying to get to the old man to get help. But the shinobi-san won't let me into his office. And, and, and." Naruto started to sob by the time he said I'm Sorry and started to look like a water fountain.

"Brat I asked you why you were eating my garbage I did want your whole sob story. And who's this old man you're talking of if he cares about you go find him and eat his garbage." Said M. She did not know how to respond to crying kids.

"The old man hokage. He sometimes brings me for ramen." Said Naruto. As he started to control his tears due to the thought of ramen.

M responded to Naruto with a know it all tone; "Brat no wonder the shinobi aren't letting you see the hokage. He's the hokage he doesn't have time in his day to day life for you. You're a five year old brat the hokage has a village to run not a day care. Now I can't get you an appointment with the hokage but I can get you out of the rain and give you some food until I figure out what to do with you. Fallow me brat don't get lost or dawdle or I really will call the ANBU." M could not believe that she just offered the bot food and shelter what was she his mother.

Naruto fallowed M into what looked like the kitchen of the establishment only to be stopped by M when he arrived two steps into the door. "Brat stay here while I find some way to get you clean without you messing up the sparkling floors". Naruto looked at his spot on the floor and became perfectly still. He thought of making a run for it but feared the ANBU cell. Besides that women promised him food and he was really hungry. He decided that he would stay and did his best not to move because even though that woman did not look like the people that would try to hurt him. She defiantly did not look like the kindly women that normally took care of children his age. He decided that the best thing that he could do was stay still and wait. The only problem was that to his newly five year old mind she was taking forever.

Meanwhile Inside seal

"Minato I am going to kill Jiraiya." An irate Kushina screamed at a wary Minato.

"Kushina I don't think this is Jiraiya sensei's fault." Pleaded Minato.

"Minato did you flash around so much with your flash light jutsu that you scrambled your brains instead of the enemy. This is completely Jiraiya's fault. That is one of the women from Jiraiya's slut squad and she just brought our son, my darling baby boy who is barley five into the slut den and bar. And you're telling me it's not Jiraiya's fault. Everyone knows that the secret slut spy brigade fallows Jiraiyas commands like the ANBU fallow the Hokages." Continued Kushina.

Somewhere in this little speech Kushina entered full on Red Hot-Blooded Habanero mode and was somehow holding the feared forth hokage off the ground. Minato then made the mistake to speak back to Kushina; "Kushina lets be reasonable the nice woman from Jiraiya sensei's spy network just found Naruto trying to drink sake out of the garbage. She's probably just going to take him inside to give him something to eat while she tries to get in contact with Jiraiya or the Hokage. Naruto's only been on the streets for a few weeks I'm sure Jiraiya sensei would have Naruto brought to himself or the third if he knew that Naruto was missing. This is probably just a big miss understanding. Maybe by tomorrow Naruto will even be in the thirds office." But what the former hokage was really thinking was; _"I sacrifice my life, my wifes life and my child for this village. They call me a hero. Have a day to celebrate me. Yet they repay me by kicking my kid out into the cold. And letting him get so hungry that he's drinking sake out of the dumpster at five. How the hell does no one notice that my kids been missing for weeks. If I ever get out of her I'll sick Kushina on them. Ok maybe Kushinas a little to much maybe Ill just show them the second use of the Hiraishin no Jutsu. Then I'm taking Naruto out to eat. Hes starting to get skinny. I'm Really sorry Naruto for all the hardships I've made you suffer."_

Unfortunately for Minato his defense of his sensei and his sensei's spy network caused Kushina to go into stage two of Red Hot-Blooded Habanero mode the nine tails impersonation stage. In this stage her hair floats in the air and forms nine tail shaped strands, her eyes went red, her voice become demonic and everything around her turn's red to her victim's eyes. She spoke sending a cold chill down Minato's back.

"Reasonable. A misunderstanding. Of course Minato I completely agree we should be reasonable and help fix this little misunderstanding. I'm going to get out of here save my little Naru-chan from whatever Jiraiya's play things have in mind. Then I'm going to hug him and kiss him and feed him something that is not sake. Then I'm going to find our dear Jiraiya sensei and clear up his misunderstanding of what the role of the God father is. I Think I'm going to have a long painful discussion over what is the duty of the God father. Now are you going to help me Minato or do you have something to say." Roared Kushina.

After many years with Kushina Minato learned that the only way to survive was to do as Kushina said and hope you had her mercy and that she would not enter the dreaded tomato mode. The Number one rule of dealing with Kushina is that she always gets to win the arguments. Minato gave up and asked his wife; "What do you need me to do."

Kushina then left Red Hot-Blooded Habanero mode and said with her most commanding and sweetest tone that was saved only for when she was giving her husband his chore list. "You Minato are going to use some of thatNamikaze genius and figure out a way to hot wire the Hiraishin no Jutsu and whatever we have in the seal to get us out of here. Then you figure out how we get a physical form on the outside and not die our first ten seconds out. Also if you could get those physical bodies to work just like our old ones that would be really great. Remember we have a limited amount of chakra to work with and no chance for do-overs. Now you go work your magic while I figure out how to punish Jiraiya. I mean while I plan my long talk with Jiraiya. Yeah that's what I meant. Then I'm going to make a long list of all the other people I'm going to talk to."

It was at this point that a grumpy giant fox was woken up from its slumber and decided to remind its roommates that he needed his beauty and that he could easily eat them or cause Naruto to heal in a way that left scars. **"Hey red witch keep it down in there I'm trying to sleep in here. I need my energy if I going to cure all of the diseases that your sons going to pick up in this place. So shut up or come in her so, me and you can have a little fight to the death like the good old days." **

Kushina then pumped her hands in the air and hollered at the big fuzz ball.** "**You shut it you fox I'm too busy right now to tightly chain your ass to the floor. I'm trying to figure out the best way to castrate Jiraiya and best way to slowly kill him for what he has done to my son."

The angered fox then felt the need to threaten his extra roommate; **"Queen of the tomato's if you ever found your way into my cage to fight me the only way that it could end is you under my feet forming a bloody red stain. But if you're talking about how to punish humans I am up to debate a few ideas. For instance put grandpa under a genjutsu were he thinks he's fulfilling whatever fantasy he has with the blond women with the watermelons. Then drug him up so he can't feel a thing. Cut off his man hood. Then have the genjutsu turn into him doing whatever with the real grandma version of the blond drunk. Then add another genjutsu so he does not notice that his little friend is not there. Then cook his man hood and make him eat it. That's just An Idea for starters." **

Kushina using her most regal tone mix with the tone of voice she saves for prank planning told the fox; "First off I am not the Queen of the Tomatoes. But if you feel the need to address me as aQueen than my Queen or my goddess or my liege works just fine. Second why weren't you this useful when you were sealed in me."

The fox then growled at the mere thought of being useful to a human. **" My job is not to be useful to you flesh bag. I am just bored and need something to kill time. If by some small consequence that makes me of use to you well it will be worth it if I ever get to hear the glorious sounds of a flesh bag screaming. And of course I'm full of advice on how to best harm you squishes I've had a lot of time to think". **

"Kyūbi where has this side of you been all my life and do you think his shrived old man prune would make good ramen." Said Kushina.

It was at this point and time that Minato began to feel sorry for whoever was on Kushinas naughty list. He also wondered if he should be worried over her new found relationship with the Kyūbi. He then gave up trying to figure out what the outcome of Kushina's plans would be and started to see if there was even a way to meet Kushina's demands simply because there was nothing else to do and because he feared what Kushina would do to him if he didn't try. Also he had Naruto and the masked man to think about. The rest of the night was filled with Kushina and the nine tails coming up with their plans and Minato working on what was most likely an impossible way to break out of seal and not die. Minato would have a lot of frustrated nights ahead of him only broken up by the frequent updates from Naruto fallowed by Kushina's wrath and demand that he hurry it up.

Back at the Garden among the leaves

A few minutes later M reappeared with a bar rag that she used to grab Naruto and carry him up to the third floor of the pub and dropped him into a tub of water.

"Brat if you want to eat you will use that bar of soap and scrub every inch of your body clean. Then you'll take your clothes and scrub them until their clean. I do not want mud all over my floors. If I find you with even the smallest speck of mud on you then I will send you back outside and you'll get nothing to eat do I make myself clear." Said M.

"Yes ma'am". Said Naruto already making the water soapy to prove he under stood. He really did not want to lose his chance at getting food.

"Good I'll see you down stairs". Said M. Who left to deal with the other problems she would have to deal with that night. She was sure one of the drama queens was crying over broken mascara or that someone was an idiot and invited their boyfriend to come and watch them work. Why they thought that was a good idea she would never know. She then wondered if you're supposed to leave a five year old alone in the tub. She surged this thought away with the thought of if the kid could survive out on the street with all of the people that wanted to kill him then he could survive a few minutes with a little bit of water and soap. She then wondered for the seventeenth time that night when she decided to run a day care and worry about little kids. She decided that it must come from working with her girls they all act like baby half the time. They certainly found a lot to whine about.

Naruto hurried and washed his clothes. Then hung them on the side of the tub to dry. They with still not the right color but that was due to over use, being exposed to the environment and not being washed with the right kind of soap. But the mud was gone and they were clean even if they didn't look it. Naruto hoped out of the tub and put on his damp clothes and hurried down to the kitchen he entered earlier that night. He saw the lady who promised him food and happily cheered "I'm all clean now can I have my food please. By the way my name's Uzumaki Naruto. Is my food ready yet? I hope its ramen."

M looked at Naruto like she was deciding if she should or shouldn't swat the fly the keeps flying around her. "Brat you can call me M. And if you want your food then you have to promise me that you will work for it afterwards. I'm not running a soup kitchen. I don't give out food from the bottom of my heart."

M put the plate of sandwiches and a glass of water on the table in front of Naruto and watched as he gulped down the food like a hungry dog. It was then that she remembered that Jiraiya wanted all info gathered on Naruto sent to him. She was reprimanded when she didn't report an incident were Naruto bought some candy from one of the plants in the village. She realized then that she should probably find a way to keep Naruto in one spot until she could contact Jiraiya and find out what he wants her to do about him. And unfortunately for her the best way to keep him in one place was to keep him close until she received an order from Jiraiya.

M went to the counter and grab Naruto a few more sandwiches seeing as he was almost done with his pile. And held the just slightly out of reach. "You know brat I think I might have a way to solve your problem. My boss happens to be one of the people who looks out for you like the Hokage. You stay here and work and I'll feed you and let you sleep in one of the rooms up stairs until I can contact him and until he gets here. If you say yes then you have food and shelter for the near future. When he gets here he'll find out what to do with you. If worst comes to worst he was the student of the hokage and can ask about who is supposed to be watching you. I mean there's got to be someone out there looking for you and if you really don't have a place to go maybe I'll let you keep our deal and stay here. If you decide you want to except find me in the morning. If you want to leave, than tomorrow leave. But tonight you owe me for dinner so you will be washing my dishes until every dish in my pantry sparkles. Now finish eating and get to work."

In the time it took M to finish speaking Naruto gulped down his last sandwich and chugged what was left of his glass of water. He then hurried to sink and started to wash the many glasses that keep coming throughout the night. As he washed the contents of the sink he thought about what M said. He was amazed that someone besides the old man and the ANBU chans cared about him. He wondered if he should take the deal.

At five o'clock in the morning Naruto finished washing the last glass and started to fall asleep on the sink. It was then M came in looking for him to tell him that it was time for him to call it a night. M picked up Naruto and placed him on a bed in one of the spare rooms on the third floor of the pub. Just when she was about to close the door Naruto sleepy voice spoke. "M I'll take the deal. I'll wait for our boss to come."

Please review.

Posted 2/27/2014


	2. Chapter 2:The missing toad and memories

Origin of Sexy Jutsu

Chapter 2: The missing toad and memories of the past

I do not own Naruto.

Thank you for reading. Please review.

**Special thanks to Loretta537 and tjHooker123 for reviewing. **

Format

Normal Speech: Naruto: M, is M your real name. M: It's my real name if I say it is brat. Naruto: But. M: Brat shut up or I'll let the girls practice their cosmetic skills again.

_Normal thoughts: Naruto: Anything but that I still have night mares. What is it girls like about this stuff. M: Ha that got the brat to shut up. _

**Tailed Beast / Summons speech: Kurama: Hey, Tomato Queen how does it feel knowing that your little boy lots like a little princess with make up on. Even you didn't look that girly when your were a kid.**

_**Tailed Beast / Summons Thought: Kurama: If Shukaku or Gyūki ever find out about this they will never let me live this down. Seriously how am I to be feared when I'm imprisoned to a girly makeup boy. **_

/Reanimation/ dead (anything Edo-Tensei / Minato/ Kushina in seal) Speech: Kushina: /Shut it fox boy. My little Naru-chan looked so cute playing with those sluts make up. But If they do anything les then pure with their little make up scheme I'll rearrange their faces so bad that they won't be able to get enough make up to fix it. And so what if he looked girly it's not my fault. That he got from Minato. At least Naruto doesn't look girly all of the time./

/Reanimation/ dead (anything Edo-Tensei / Minato/ Kushina in seal) thought: Minato: /Why does she always say that I look girly. /

/

M's day started like normal. She woke up at ten after a refreshing five-ish hours of sleep. Grabbed a ration bar and hopped in the shower. She went upstairs to make sure the primadonna's weren't doing anything that would burn the building down or something equally as hazardous. Part of her the naive hope full part was thinking; "_their all grown up shinobi they won't do something too idiotic. Enjoy the last moments of freedom and peace before the start of the day". _The all all-knowing annoying part of her was thinking; "_That's what you thought when one of them kept one of the information sources here late hoping the rich sucker would reword her for extend hour of work and give her some monetary gain only to have the drunken idiot rolled over his explosives tags in his pouch on the floor making a lovely blood soaked hole that let blood rain all over your apartment." _

Lucky for her the only mess she had to deal with was D helping herself to the sake down stairs deciding that it was a good idea to sleep naked on top of the pubs sign on the roof. M remedied the problem by subtracting the price of the stolen sake form D's pay check and by sending her messenger hock to spread fliers that were always sent out when one of the girls couldn't hold their sake and found themselves in compromising positions around the outside of the building after closing hours. The costumers always loved a free peep show and they always had a busy night after one.

M having fixed all of the beauty Queens problems finished her last morning chore of securing the premises by activating a variety of security seals made by Jiraiya that protected the information and the information gatherers. Jiraiya had put such seals on all of his information hubs around the elemental nations. They were special seals if anyone uninvited showed up or left upon activation all of her information reports from the previous night tuned into toads that immediately were sent to Jiraiya. This was preformed through special seals that were attached all over the place.

M took one wary look at the building feeling like she had forgotten something. But turned to leave. She could already she a crowd of men gathering at the front. Well D was going to have a surprise when she woke up. _"She will probably thank me tomorrow the sponsored girls always get the most clients for a few days",_ M thought to herself. She took off walking down the street at a leisurely pace. She looked and saw a stray ninja roof hoping and she sighed missing the days that conveniently travel across the roofs. She turned down the street making a small detour to a small bakery, stopping for a large sized coffee and a random baked good. She would eat during lessons today.

M's job at the academy was not that of a typical Chūnin sensei she wasn't even a Chūnin. The classes that she taught and supervised at the academy were not the pre Genin classes. She was teacher at the post academy which was located on the upper floors of the academy and was taught at a later time than the pre Genin academy.

The pre academy served three purposes. It taught the washed out ninjas skills they needed to useful in the ninja world. These students were typically the ones that failed the first or second Genin exam. The second purpose was to teach skills to the average ninja who no longer had a sensei, an apprenticeship or wanted to learn something that they could not learn on their own. The last type of classes taught at the post academy were job training classes taught to ninjas that were recently moved to a new military division of Kohona.

M taught and supervised all classes that dealt with Jiraiya's spy network or the classes taught by those in the spy network on infiltration and seduction to the general public and ANBU. M taught all classes that were used by ANBU. She then supervised and occasionally taught all class that had to do with seduction. Then she would occasionally walk through the classes to ensure there progress. At the end of each day all the instructors gave her their reports she read them and made a summary of progress for Jiraiya, filed away the days reports and made notes of changes that needed to be changed in the curriculum.

There were three main classes that were receiving her attention at the moment. The first was the beginner's class full of girls that would be sent to brothels across the elemental nations. M personally supervised this class because it was at this stage of their educational development that she needed to get rid of their insecurities and modesty. So they could be later taught how to effectively seduce while getting information, keeping cover and being professional while acting your ass off. She taught the fallow up to this class advanced seduction. This was the last class they had before assignments. The last class she taught in was the sporadic classes for ANBU. The ANBU classes were her favorite because it brought her back to her time was she was a part of ANBU and the ANBU women were easily to teach. They did what she told them and they learned fast.

M's day at the post academy past quickly and mostly uneventful. It started at ten thirty and she supervised the advanced class and showed the ANBU class a few things. The middle of the day was spent with walk throughs and filing reports. Her day ended with the beginner class.

Today was a special day for them. It was induction day and the first day of anti-modesty training. On induction day each girl was given their code name and uniform. Jiraiya's Girls had code names like ANBU. They were used to keep up security of information and operatives. All operatives of Jiraiya's spy network had a flower name if they were a women and a plant name for the men. This was typically done so operatives and information could be talked about in casual speech while still carrying out the necessary message.

The uniforms that the girls received were very reveling (look up Anko). All operatives on duty had to wear a mesh armor dress in black, green or brown. A flower colored mini skirt was also allowed along with either a matching belt or black belt. Bras were not allowed and panties were optional. But what can you expect from a dress code approved by Jiraiya.

The young operatives never liked this ceremony they were forced to strip in front of the class and change into their uniform stand in front of a mirror and were then given a flower name. At the end of their turn the flower that they are named after is put in their hair. They then present themselves to the class. The most hated part by the cadets is the fact that they are not allowed to beak dress code until graduation or else they have to face punishment. They also miss being allowed to use their real names in class yet not allowed to use them in public unless they completely get rid of their previous identity.

At the end of the day M was packing up the left overs from the ceremony. She turned to look at the mirror as she put it away. The image was completely ironic. M code name M or Morning Glory looked exactly like the flower she was named after in human form. She had violet blue hair and eyes. Her long straight hair cascading down her back tied back by her green cloth head band that use to hold her Hitai-ate. Her long hair almost looked like a drooping flower. Her long slim body looked like the stem to said flower. Her light brown skin and the green mini skirt and armor dress only helped the allusion. It also was a forced reminder of the Kyūbi attack. Her now light brown skin used to be snow white before she suffered chakra poisoning from the Kyūbi chakra that ended up dyeing her skin forever light brown. M glared at the mirror before she finished her packing and made the trip back to the bar.

/

Naruto woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar room sun shining on his face. A feeling of panic started to over whelm his young body. A month ago waking up some place weird would have scared him but a month ago bad things didn't happen. Since he woke up in the woods waking up some place he didn't know was not good. This was a lesson he learned the hard way.

/Flash Back/

Three days past since waking up in the woods and Naruto was starting to get hungry he had already eaten all of the food in his frog bag and he knew that he needed to get more. His first thought is that he should continue his plan of finding the orphanage if he found it then they would give him food and everything could go back to normal. He knew that he would find the orphanage soon, he been looking forever. The sun had gone down at least twice that was longer than he had ever walked before he wondered if all people could walk that much. What he couldn't understand is why he was so far away the orphanage could big kids really get to place so far away that it took him days to get back so quickly.

What Naruto didn't understand was that the group he traveled were about to graduate from the academy and had traveled at ninja speeds. But Naruto a child still yet to enter the academy could barely travel at a civilians pace he was too young and untrained to travel as fast as an adult civilian or a about to be ninja. Naruto also was having a harder time finding his way back then he normally would have. The first problem was that when he went with the orphanage group to the clearing in the woods he didn't pay attention to where they or going or any landmarks due to being overly excited about the trip and being able to do something that the other kids his age weren't allowed too. The other hurtle he had to overcome in getting back to the orphanage was a small gen-jutsu cast on him by one of the orphanage workers that use to be a ninja before the Kyūbi attack.

With the odds stacked ageist him making it back to the village Naruto by some of the unbelievable luck that he would be known for later in life made it out of the woods and into the village. Unfortunately it was not a part of the village that Naruto was familiar with. Naruto walked a few minutes and soon came across a sight that was familiar to all kids. The playground. In his joy of finding the place to play Naruto completely ignored his growing hunger and started jumping on the monkey bars trying to see how high he could climb. What Naruto didn't notice was that there were no kids at the playground.

This wasn't very weird to Naruto kids and their parents would leave a lot of the times when he came to play. And sometimes he would become so caught in playing that he wouldn't even notice that he had been all alone for an hour before he would go back home. But normally there were kids there when he arrived today there were none. Naruto also failed to notice that it was getting dark out. The playground was abandoned because it was late and no kid Naruto's age should be out at this time at night. Not many adults were out most were at home having dinner. The stray people that were out were either civilians getting out from work or the spare ninja going or coming from a mission. Unluckily for Naruto the playground was not as safe as it seemed and it was the perfect conditions for someone to get away with hurting him.

/

Karenbana had a long day with the brats that was made even longer when the matron had forgotten her bag at the playground that they brought the little bundles of snot to. Normally she would not be bothered with getting her bosses bag. Normally she would send one of the older little horrors out to do such a trivial thing as getting a forgotten bag. A few of them were about to be baby ninja strait out of the academy. They would be expected to do far worse things than going to get a bag from the park. But the idiot civilian in all her wisdom thought that child even children about to be ninja should not be out in the dark. Karenbana any other night would have refused. The old civilian was a wimp and would not try to cross the former ninja. But today was pay day and somehow only her paycheck happened to in the forgotten bag. So tonight she was playing errand boy for her pay.

Walking into the playground she saw him. His lemon yellow hair shining in the night, his white t shirt and grey shorts ripped and caked with dirt and sweat the filthy little monster was most likely enjoying his stay out in the wild and couldn't be bothered to change his clothes. It was then in the abandoned playground filled with the noise of a lone child flying across one section of metal to another that Karenbana had a brilliant idea of what to do with the little monster she had been forced to deal with for years. Now the only thing she needed to do was be nice for a few more minutes.

/

Naruto was swinging on the monkey bars pretending he was one of the old man's ninja monkeys on a mission to save one of the baby monkeys that was captured by a snake. He didn't know why but the old man was always having trouble with snakes. When he felt a firm hand grab his shoulder. Scared by the sudden contact Naruto fell off the monkey bars before he got a chance to see who the mysterious person was he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and was dragged out of the playground.

" Let me go. Let me go. I can get up myself. You're… you're hurting me. Don't cha know you're not supposed to hurt little kids?" Screamed Naruto as arms and legs scraped against the dirt road. He twisted and squirmed trying to be freed. His arms and legs dug into dirt trying to create traction to slow down his captor and force him or her to let him go. He was in the middle of trying to take of his shirt when a dark, cold and stern voice broke the noise of his struggle and the sound of dirt being rubbed against.

"Be quiet you've caused enough trouble already. With that little stunt you pulled in the woods you shouldn't have made it back in the village. It's lucky that I had to go back to the park otherwise you wouldn't have been brought to where you belong. Now shut up until we get there." Spoke a voice that Naruto instantly recognized. It was Karenbana one of the mean orphanage care givers. But what was special about Karenbana was she was mean to everyone the kids, the adults and Naruto. She was a little extra mean to Naruto but unlike the other adults Karenbana stayed Karenbana no matter who she was with. Naruto liked her simply because she was still the same grumpy person even when she was with him.

Naruto began to relax. He stopped attempting to escape and just enjoyed the free ride across the village. _"It's almost like a sleigh ride except theirs no snow and the ground hurts more. But it's still kinda fun because you're going all fast like whoosh and everything all around you blurs. I wonder if you can make snow angels with dirt too;" _thought enjoyed the ride but then got bored deciding that he wanted to walk because he was not a little kid that couldn't get somewhere on his own without an adult helping him.

Naruto turned his head around as much as it would go trying to use his best most polite voice he can. "Karenbana I'm very, very sorry I slept to long and got lost in the woods. But can you let me go now. I can walk by myself I won't get lost I promise." Pleaded Naruto. Naruto really was sorry and he was not planning to go to the woods again. He knew that it was his fault that he was lost. Things like this were always his fault the adults always told him so. He promised himself that when he was back home he would do everything the adults tell him to and that he would never get lost again.

/

Karenbana grunted then accidently dragged Naruto into a mud puddle. A smirk came to her face when he tried to shake the water off like an animal. "Why would I let you go? I let you go and you will be wondering off to places were you aren't wanted. This little mess is an example of leaving you to your own devices. No beasts should be chained not free to wonder." Karenbana evenly and coldly replied.

Karenbana dragged Naruto to a small cottage on the out skirts of the village. She started to rummage around the inside of the small refrigerator looking for something. Naruto looked up and wondered why he was in the cottage he was supposed to be going home. He quietly asked why they weren't at the Orphanage at the same time Karenbana found the small glass bottle she was looking for.

Karenbana answered by opening the bottle and shoving it into the little boy's mouth with the best glare she could muster. "Swallow every single drop. You've been outside for days who knows what kinds of diseases that you could have picked up. If I bring you to the brats now they would become infected with what you have. Be careful now it might make you a little sleepy." Said Karenbanna as she started to cackle.

The little bottle started to effect Naruto first the tips of his fingers and toes began to feel heavy then it slowly spread to cover his hands and feet working its way through out his body. He began to feel a calming sensation and his body started to feel pleasantly warm. The sleep serum from Karenbana's old kunoichi days was taking effect. Unknown to Naruto his head and eyes started to drupe gaining the attention of Karenbanna.

She began to laugh. "Oh. Are you getting tired? Why don't I tell you a little story? You always wanted us to tell you a bed time story." Said Karenbanna in between mad laughter. Naruto began to fight the urge to sleep excited at the prospect of hearing a bedtime story.

"This story is called the beast of Kohona. There was once a monster that would come every hundred years and demand a sacrifice from the people of Kohona. Five years ago was the anniversary of the meeting of the monster and the people. Five years ago the monster came and killed and injured many. He showed no mercy and destroyed all in his path. A wise and powerful man used a special spell to make the monster stop. He turned the monster into a little boy and made the monster think he was a little boy.

A wise but overly merciful elder of the village thought that the village should treat the child like any other. But he was wrong the monster would act like a normal kid but there was always was a left over piece of monster that proved he wasn't. The monster had whisker marks on his cheeks and every time they moved them from the feral grin he made the spell began to break. Behind that grin was the awakening mind of the beast waiting to snap and kill in revenge for the stopped rampage all those years ago.

This is the story that is told to all kids in Kohona. Their parents tell them so they stay away from the little boy with the whisker marks that is really a monster. There was a reason you were left in the woods. You are that monster. We left you in the woods because the others were scared of the day you would snap and kill us and the kids. We wanted you to stay there and never come back. But you won't go away and die. Now little beastling I will bring you were you belong and remember monster do not come back." Spoke Karenbanna in a mad cold sing song voice. Just as she began to break into mad laughter Naruto's eyes finally closed as he drifted in to darkness and despair.

/

Karenbanna grabbed her old mission back pack and shove the demon into it and headed to the training grounds. She was stopped by one of her old team mates who made a bad joke about why a retired ninja turned nurse maid would bother trying to stay in shape. She grunted and told him that it was to make sure that she could still put idiots in their place and was on her way.

She soon found herself on training ground 59. This particular training grounds was made by Doton users to stimulate conditions in Iawa. And luckily it was no longer in use because it was known as the fox hole. Due to a family of foxes that once lived in a small cave from the time of the second hokage. After the kubi attack the foxes were quickly killed. But field remained un used as if it was the den of the real demon fox. It was the perfect place for her plans.

Karenbanna tossed the monster down the twenty foot incline right next to the fox den against a bolder that was half blocking the opening. She then started target practice throwing rocks at the slumped figure. When the stoning was through he was nothing but a bloody mess. A smirk began to grow on Karenbanna's lips as she gave one more look at the body. "_Lets see you survive that little demon. If you come back I will gladly give you more." _Thought Karenbanna as she left the training ground.

/

Inside the seal

Kushina was furious she knew when that Karenbanna woman started to bring her baby in the wrong direction. She remembered Karenbanna from before her death she was a kunoichi that Minato was forced to put on leave because she was suspected of hurting comrades on missions. She was a despicable woman who became a ninja because she enjoyed causing pain. And now she was going to cause her baby pain.

Kushina stood in the seal utterly helpless to do anything helpful for her baby. Her baby was only five he shouldn't be hurt she just wanted to hold him in her arms tell him that everything was ok and that she would protect him. But she couldn't never before had she felt so useless and never before had she been so angry. It was a cold anger so cold and furious that it could make a blizzard look warm.

When Karenbanna poured the little bottles contents into her sons body her hands rolled into fists her nails bit into her skin like Kunai if she was alive they would have caused her to bleed. Her calm, cool, level headed husband was right next to her. He had one arm wrapped around her and the other was in a fist like his wife's. The exhokage was furious with anger that had never been seen before from the normally calm and slightly goofy man. The best way to describe it was his anger from when Kushina was kidnaped the first and second time combined and multiplied by ten. Even that description might not be accurate enough to explain his rage. During those attempts on Kushina it was not personal it was acts of war and the people carrying them out were simply doing their job. But the attack on his son was not because of an order. Or even a personal vengeance against the fox. Minato had seen many lost on the path of revenge Karenbanna did not show the signs of being one of them. Karenbanna was mad and enjoyed hurting people. What ever happened tonight was a result of Karenbanna finally finding someone she could hurt without people caring.

As furious as Minato felt towards Karenbanna it was almost completely dwarfed by the anger and guilt that he felt towards himself. Minato could not help but feel like every hardship his son had to bare was because of him. He knew that it wasn't him that was abusing his son. But in a way he had made it so that his son would always be targeted. Sometimes people even hurt his son in his name. Minato would forever be at fault for every hard ship Naruto faced because of the sealing. But at the same time as guilty and angry as the hokage felt there was also a bit of helplessness too. Because all that he as capable of doing to help the situation was to provide some small comfort to Kushina.

The situation got so much worse when Karenbanna started to tell Naruto her little story. Kushina his beautiful and strong wife fell to her knees in tears. She called out to Naruto. She told him not to listen to come and join her. She told him that she loved him and to just listen to her that she would tell him story lots of them and she would keep him safe. Kushina began to fell complete and utter helplessness. Overfilled with the sensation of just wanting to hold little Naruto in her arms were he would be safe. Minato looking at his family crumbling apart and knew that he had to do something. He had to find a way to help Naruto. He had to find a way to protect his son. He had to make for his failure to be a father all of these years.

Minato's mind raced at incredible speeds trying to find some way to help his son. The problem was his son was not going to release the nine tails so he and Kushina could not take a physical form to see him even in the mindscape. It was then that it hit him that Naruto was asleep in his mindscape. While he defiantly could not take a physical form and be there for him to see him. Theoretically both him and Kushina could enter his dream and be near him. They could at the very least be near him and hope he hears Kushina's comforting words and feels their love for him. That was the best he could do for now. It would never rid him of the sins he carried from the burden he placed on his son and he would never be rid of that sin. But his plan would be the start of the very little he and Kushina could do to help his son.

Minato's weary voce spoke up as his hand began to tighten around Kushina. / "You know Naruto is in his mindscape right now we could go see him. He won't be able to hear us and he won't be able to see us but at the very least we can be with him and hope that some of our words and love reach him."/

Minato's words brought new strength to Kushina. The couple made their way to their sons dream scape going to see him for the first time in five years. His dream was a night mare of monsters coming to get him and then himself turning into a monster and being cased and hunted by an angry mob. Both Minato and Kushina's hearts snapped. Kushina with speeds that would make her husband jealous ran to Naruto and had her translucent form wrap around Naruto embracing him into a hug. She could not get a grip on him or really feel him and parts of her went through his body but she was holding her son and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. She began to tell him the story's that she said she would; she began to tell her son almost in person for the first time in five years how much she loved him. Minato joined them arms around his wife and son not speaking because he did not want to disturb what his wife needed to say. It was more or less what he would say any way.

Slowly the nightmare began to take shape into the landscape of Kushina's story. Naruto's dream world showing Naruto his mother's comforting words. Naruto could not hear what they were saying if they asked him to repeat what he was told he wouldn't know a word. And he did not know that the presence of his two parents were there. But Naruto could feel a warm bubbly sensation embrace him and he could see his mindscape change telling him, showing him Kushina's words. Naruto did not know that they were there but a little bit of their love and there message to their son made it into Naruto's heart.

That night the first night that the little family could be together in five years became one of the happiest moments in the lives of the little family. That night Minato and Kushina solely focused on being with and comforting their son and simply enjoying being so close to him. At the same time they could sense the danger Naruto was in as his body was attacked in his slumber. They focused solely on distracting and comforting Naruto to keep him from waking and experiencing the pain that was promised when he was awake.

As the little family embraced their little reunion. In another part of Naruto's mind the fox slowly seeped out his chakra a small amount that circulated around the child's body. Healing and mending all that was wrong with the child's body at a tremendous pace. Minato could not help but give a small nod of thanks to the fox for healing his son. The fox was doing it for utterly selfish reasons of self-perseverance and survival. But the monster fox was helping Naruto more than many humans had up to this point. The fox was doing more for his son than he could do. That brought on another wave of guilt through Minato's heart. But for the act of healing his son when no one else would Minato would be eternally grateful to the fox.

/

Naruto waking up in cave- Two days after night he was dumped

Sunbeams shined down on Naruto's head. Birds sang their morning love songs and squeals scurried about. The forest surrounding the rocky landscape was awake and it was calling Naruto telling him that it was time to get up.

Naruto's body was still covered in much too much dried blood. More than any child should experience. Even though he looked awful he was almost perfectly healed. His body over the two days and nights he was asleep had healed the only injury left was the soreness of newly healed muscles and over all soreness spread throughout his body from the Kyūbi's chakra invading his body. His weakened body was not use to the Kyūbi's chakra yet and was suffering from minor chakra poisoning.

Somehow in his sleep his body's search for comfort and warmth had rolled into the fox den and sheltered from all the elements outside. His body was cutely curled on a pile of leaves and other things from the forest giving him a little bit of warmth. He slowly began to rub his and stretch his limbs out like a cat. Naruto's head popped up as his eyes opened. He pulled himself into a sitting position. He looked curiously around the cave trying to think of how he got there. And wondering why his body felt so heavy and sore.

Naruto rubbed his hand against the back of his head when he suddenly remembered what happened. He was lost and Karenbanna had found him. She was going to bring him back home and then she told him he was sick and needed medicine or he would make the other kids sick. Then he was sleepy and she was telling him a monster story a real monster story. Then she told him that he was the monster and that he was going to hurt the other kids. Right before he fell asleep.

Naruto felt a dark empty endless void pull at his heart it pulled and filled him with sorrow, despair and helplessness. It begged for all of his attention trying to suck him whole. Naruto could fell nothing but the dark pain his little fingers clutched at his heart trying to make it start trying to escape the pain. His head started to move at despite speeds trying to understand how he was a monster. His mind reached despair as he thought distressed thoughts. _"I'm a monster. I don't want to be a monster. Why am I a monster. I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to play I just want to be like the other kids. Where will I go. _ _Karenbanna said I can't go home. Why did she hurt me. Why does everything hurt so much. Why me. I don't want to be a monster. I want to be Naruto." _Naruto thought as he began to cry. It was not normal tears of sadness or tears of a child that scraped his knee or was lost and wanted / needed his parents' attention. It was the cries of a child that was very seriously hurt.

Through the tears and despair a warm comforting feeling began to spread through Naruto telling him that he's not a monster, that he was Naruto Uzamaki, telling him that it was ok to cry. Well it didn't really tell Naruto anything he just guessed that's what it was saying. It felt weird almost like part of his dreams was still with him even though he was awake.

Naruto sat on the floor of the cave and cried. When he was done crying he looked down at himself to find he was covered in red. He attempted to stand only to trip on a rock and fall onto his back and back pack. He had forgotten about his back pack it was still on his back after all this time. Lucky for him Karenbanna had forgotten it to in her trip to the training filed and her little target practice.

Naruto once again picked up his body and tried to get back to the village to find some food. Only this time he would not bother trying to make it back to the village.

/

End of flash back

/Naruto at bar

Naruto started to panic. He quickly found all exits two doors and a window. He looked out the window and he was a long ways away from the ground. He turned and tried to leave through the door closest to him and ended up walking into a small bath room. It was nothing special it had an ordinary but clean sink and toilet and a small tub that would not fit an adult comfortly.

Naruto remembered this bathroom he had taken a bath her last night. It was then that he remembered M and the deal he made with her to wait for the man that cared about him to come. He knew for the moment that he was safe. Naruto went back to the little room he had woken up and did inventory. It was a new habit picked up he didn't have a lot of things and he learned that it was important to know what you had were it was and what you need. He looked around the small bare room. It contained the small twin sized bed he sleep on a sheet and comforter set and one blue pillow. The other object in the room was a small burrow on top was his frog backpack. He grabbed it and was disappointed to find that the food that he had collected last night was gone. Next Naruto checked the drawers inside the burrow and fond nothing but empty drawers. Naruto decide he would explore the rest of his temporary home later when M was around he didn't want to run into strangers that might not be nice.

Naruto then made a plan he was going to get the rest of his stuff from the hideout then bring them back to wherever here was and wait for M. Naruto grabbed his back pack then looked at it. It no longer looked like the bright colored frog patterned child's backpack. Barely a month old and it was died red and brown from caked on mud and blood. The little fogies could not even be seen anymore. Naruto decided that his foggy bag needed a bath first.

Naruto entered the bathroom with his bag and put it in the tub. He carefully turned on the water. He then wandered to the sink and found a bar of soap. He began scrubbing the frog bag under the water spout and the mud started to come off easily. When the mud came off he tried to scrub off the bloody spots but had been sitting on the bag too long. In the end the bag did not look new again. The once bright green background was forever turned a dull brown with splotches or rust reddish/brown were the blood refused to leave. There were a hew very small spots that hinted that the bag was once green. The bright colored frogs that were once displayed on the bag had lost their color that was now duller and the paint like substance that was used to place the design was chipped. Making the frogs look like mosaics with missing pieces. One of the frogs was missing a part of its eye another was missing half of its tongue.

Naruto looked at his work and was happy he could at least see his fogies again and he decided that they looked happy. He quickly tried to clean up the mess in the bathroom and then snuck down the stairs leaving through the back door he had entered through last night. From the Pubs alleyway he could see a lot of men gathered and looking at something at the front of the pub but he decided not to see what it was because crowds never tended to like him.

It took Naruto thirty minutes to make it back to the hide out. Which was the cave Karenbanna had left him at a few weeks ago. In her attempt to hurt him she had given him the perfect place to live in until help arrived. It was dry and enclosed form the outside and avoided by all people that would like to hurt him.

In the cave was all of Naruto's positions three sets of cloths all completely dirty and barley more than rags. One blanket that was a plain woolen child sized blanket that Naruto had all of his important things wrapped inside. Such as his birthday presents from the old man, his clothes, ninja gear and armor. The last thing in the little cave was the sleeping bag he was sleeping in when he was left in the woods and inside that Gamma-hime and Gamma-samma. Naruto placed them in the sleeping bag so they could sleep while he was away.

Naruto hurriedly gathered his things shoving the blanket in his bag first. Then he went over to his sleeping bag and shook Gamma samma and Gamma hime awake. "Time to get up silly frogs. We got work to do. If you get up now we might have time to give you some flies to eat." Naruto said to the stuffed frogs. He pushed them off of the sleeping bag and into a leaf pile pretending that the two frogs had jumped of happily ready to play with him.

Naruto rolled up his sleeping bag and stuffed it into the backpack. He held the two stuffed frogs because he had no room left in his bag. He began the thirty minute walk back to the village and the pub. Making sure to take the safe rotes there.

/

When Naruto got back to the bar he wandered around finding that all of the doors were locked. He could have knocked on the door but he was afraid someone other than M or a mad M would answer. He decided he would have to wait for M to let him in. He small tree over by the dumpster and decided to practice his throwing skills until M came. He would give her until it got dark. If she wasn't back by then, then everything was a lie and there wasn't a person out there that cared for him besides the hokage. If she wasn't back by dark then he would need to leave to start the food hunt again.

/

M made her return to the pub. She was surprised to see that D had figured that the roof was not the best place to take a naked nap during the middle of the day. As she walked to the back door she saw the little blonde boy practicing his throwing skills against the old tree in the back. She couldn't help but feel some long forgotten memory trying to get her attention when she looked at the boy throwing weapons it was almost nostalgic. She called aboy in almost a soft tone. "Hey brat breakfast time wash your hands and help me make sandwiches for the devas while I go wake them up. And put that stuff away in the room I don't need kids' stuff clogging up my establishment.

M went about shoving the lovely ladies of the tavern out of their beds telling them they had an hour to get their asses down stairs. She checked on the brat and he was making some half decent sandwiches they had meat cheese and bread and were edible what more could ask for from a little brat. She went to her office to complete her midday chore something keep nagging at her that there was something familiar about the little boy something she could not put her finger on. She wrote her reports for Jiraiya put an urgent information submission concerning Naruto's found homeless state and the temporary residence given to him by her to stay in the bar. She was about to send the report under urgent with the messaging frog. Only to be stopped when she found said frog dead on her desk. M now needed to find a new way to contact Jiraiya. And she needed to decide what she would do with Naruto. And she had to figure it out soon because the little brat was outside waiting for her.


End file.
